


The Shirt of Improper Timing

by cherrylove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylove/pseuds/cherrylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She rolled out of bed, tugged her panties from her jeans and pulled her ‘Sex Machine’ t-shirt from the drawer. It was her general uniform for the weekends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shirt of Improper Timing

i.

Lydia stepped out of the pool, making her way towards her new husband, who was lying on a lounge chair reading a book on mythology and no doubt already making lesson plans. She sat down on the lounge chair beside his and pulled out the physics papers she was in the middle of grading. She uncapped her red pen and began to read. 

“You ready to go babe?” asked Stiles from beside her. 

She looked over at him, capped her pen and put her papers back into the tote bag she’d brought down to the pool. She pulled out a grey t-shirt and pulled it over her head and stood up from the lounge chair. She leaned down to pick up her bag and met her husband’s curious eyes. 

“What?” she asked. 

“Where did you get that shirt from?” he asked. 

Lydia looked down at the oversized grey t-shirt she’d pulled from her suitcase and laughed softly. 

“Kira and Malia got it for me as a gag bridal gift,” she told him. “I figured using it as a cover up for my bathing suit wouldn’t be the worst thing I could do with it.” 

Stiles chuckled and shook his head, “Sex Machine?” 

Lydia shrugged, “They were my roommates for the entire two years we were together before we moved in together.” 

He opened his mouth to argue and stopped. He took her hand, leading her back towards the hotel, “Well come on Sex Machine, let’s go get changed and showered before our reservations.” 

She fell into step beside them as they made their way back to their room. 

ii.

When Lydia woke up, she could feel the sunshine on her face even though Stiles finally let her put up the blackout curtains. She stretched languidly and yawned, they’d been up late researching something for Scott and then tumbled in the sheets for a couple hours after that. She rolled out of bed, tugged her panties from her jeans and pulled her ‘Sex Machine’ t-shirt from the drawer. It was her general uniform for the weekends. She piled her hair on top of her head in a messy bun and slipped her glasses on while she brushed her teeth. 

She opened the door to their bedroom and took in the smell of freshly brewed coffee. She followed the aroma into the kitchen and moved to the counter, pouring herself a cup of coffee. 

“Um, Lyds…did you forget that Melissa and my dad were coming into town today?” he asked. 

“Um, no. Why do you ask?” she said, stirring her coffee. She turned and leaned against the counter. Her eyes landed first on Stiles who was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, which was unusual for a Saturday. Her vision then focused in on the two people behind him. Her eyes widened and a flush covered her cheeks, “Oh my god.” 

Melissa and John were sitting at their dining room table, looking at her in her rather half-dressed state. Melissa’s eyes then landed on the words across her chest. 

“Sex Machine?” she questioned. 

“Gag bridal gift from the girls,” she squeaked out. She set her coffee cup down, “I’ll be right back…” 

She hurried out of the kitchen and to their bedroom, closing the door hastily behind her. She leaned against the door and sighed. Quite a way to greet your in-laws… she thought as she moved to find something more appropriate to wear. 

iii.

“What’s your shirt say?” her colleague, Katherine Banks, asked as they waited in line to get through airport security. 

Lydia looked down at the shirt under her sweater and sighed, “Sex Machine.” 

Katherine’s eyes widened and started to say something, but stopped. 

She nodded, “I know. There’s not much to say about it. It was a gag gift from my roommates when Stiles and I got married.”

Katherine laughed and moved up as the line began to move. “How did you end up in it this morning?” 

“Stiles is doing night classes and I think he turned off my alarm so I was running late and grabbed the first thing I could,” Lydia told her. “I’m just glad I pre-packed my suitcase or who knows what I would be wearing for the seminars this week.” 

“Very true. I can’t say the head of our department would be too happy if yoga pants and a ‘Sex Machine’ shirt was your uniform for this,” Katherine joked. 

Lydia shrugged and they made their way through security and then onto their terminal. 

This shirt just kept popping up at the most opportune times. Kira and Malia were just the absolute _best_ for getting her this shirt. 

iv. 

Lydia sat on the couch with Malia and Kira on either side of her. Stiles was at a seminar in Boston so she’d invited the girls to keep her company over the weekend and help her set up the cribs in the nursery. She folded her legs underneath her and sighed heavily as she pushed another pillow behind her. She placed a hand on her burgeoning belly and pressed gently as one of the babies kicked. 

“The ‘Sex Machine’ shirt Lyds?” Malia asked. 

“It’s the only casual thing that fits right now. I can’t believe I’m only four and a half months pregnant and this shirt is the only loungewear I have that fits. The pants are Stiles’ pajama pants,” Lydia sighed. 

“I can’t believe you two are having twins,” Kira mused. “How did Stiles react when you guys found out?”

“Oh not that differently from when we found out I was pregnant at all,” Lydia told her, “He made that funny gasping noise he makes when he’s freaking out and then fainted. He missed the rest of the ultrasound and finding out the sex. I’m now lording it over him for foot rubs and ice cream runs in the middle of the night.”

Kira laughed and picked the remote up from the coffee table to turn on the stereo system. 

“So how has your job at the magazine been?” Lydia asked. 

“Fantastic. I have an assignment in Vancouver next week. It’s a shoot for Jimmy Choo,” Kira said, sipping her water. 

“Ooo, you’ll have to let me know about the shoes. I won’t be seeing my heels for a while,” Lydia told her. 

She laughed and nodded, “Anything for a friend.” 

“How’s being a Park Ranger Malia?” she asked. 

“It’s amazing! I got to do a tour with some of the high schoolers in the nature club and then my partner and I helped on a rescue effort last week,” Malia. 

They continued to catch up and listen to music. It’d been entirely too long since the three of them had been able to get together and with the babies on the way, it was only going to get busier. It was hard for Lydia and Stiles, living so far from their friends, but they had fantastic positions at Berkley and a lovely home. 

They would just have to make more of an effort to stay in touch and visit each other. 

v. 

Stiles stood in the doorway of the twins’ nursery and smiled softly. She was sitting in the rocking chair, rocking slowly with Allison and Claudia sleeping peacefully in the crib next to her. The twins were almost five months old now and it was crazy how fast they were growing and developing their own personalities. 

She placed Allison back in her crib and adjusted her tank top. Lydia turned and smiled, “Hey you. Did I wake you?” 

Stiles shook his head, “No. I got up to get some water and saw that you weren’t in bed.” 

“Claudia was hungry and crying so Allie woke up too. I just got Allie back to sleep. I was headed back to bed,” she told him. She stepped closer and looked him over. Her brow furrowed, “Is that my shirt?”

Stiles looked down at the shirt he was wearing and nodded, “It is. I figured since you’ve been confined to tank tops lately, it should get some use by one of us.” 

Lydia laughed softly and took his hand, leading him to their bedroom. “Come on Sex Machine. Take me to bed.” 

Stiles chuckled and scooped her up, “I think I will my lady.” 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled as he carried her into their bedroom.


End file.
